My Family
by ValerieRichards
Summary: Stephanie Rogers had been through a lot. She's lost her brother Steve and his friend Bucky, helped in World War II, helped found an agency named SHIELD, and had taken an attempted replica of the Super Soldier Serum. When she mirrors her brother's fate, she will find her limits and abilities tested. Is everything as it seems? TonyXPepper MariaXHoward SteveXPeggy Early ClintXOC
1. Beginings

By ValerieRichards

Disclaimers: I don't own the Avengers, Captain America, any people, places, or things recognizable.

Author's note: I know Stephanie Rogers is not exactly a unique name since it's used for female Steve stories, but I thought it would be a good name for a sister. Also, I know Howard was a bad father in canon stories, but I like Dominic Cooper way too much. I looked up the timeline for the dates of Steve's birth, crash, and when he's unfrozen. Steve is frozen in 1945 and unfrozen in 2012, which is 67 years. Since I know people will ask, Joesph Rogers didn't die in 1918, but 1922 still in the military and before Stephanie's birth.

POV: Stephanie.

Chapter 1

I missed my brother, I really did, but it wasn't healthy to cling on to the fact that he was gone and probably never coming back. Steve was always overprotective of me and would kill me if I got hung up on it.

"C'mon! Don't go depressed on me, Howard! I need my mad scientist best friend" I chided Howard Stark. While Steve threw himself into trying to get into the army, I went the exact opposite and got into science and such.

"But..." Howard began, being cut off when I smacked him upside the head. I had known him since we were young and outcasts at school.

"Yes, Maria thinks you have a great butt. Steve would not be happy with you if you become depressed and mope. You're going to be a father soon" I reminded him. I had met Maria Carbonell while I had done some traveling after Steve went down. The three of us clicked with one another, being scientists and...unique.

"Well, I do have to run some tests on you and Peggy" he began. I smiled. That was the Howard I knew and loved. Peggy, Steve's almost girlfriend, and I had tried something akin to what Steve had been given and all seemed to be working well now.

"There's my Howard! Let's get to it" I said. Maria walked/waddled by and rolled her eyes at my words. She made a witty remark about regretting me being the godmother.

* * *

 ** _Years later_**

Anthony Edward Stark was an extremely smart kid. We all decided that, to keep Tony safe, the public would think that Howard was a neglectful father until Tony was old enough to learn to protect himself. At about two and a half to three years old, Tony understood he had to pretend.

"Daddy! I made a circuit" Tony chimed. Howard had his back turned to us and I knew he was hiding his proud smile. As soon as the door closed, Howard moved something on his desk.

"Howard" Maria asked keeping her face from giving away what was coming. Tony looked at us in confusion before jumping to his dad as he turned around. All the employees knew to keep quiet about the high, happy squeals of laughter coming from the office as dad tickled son mercilessly.

"I guess we'll just have to have someone's favorite meal as a celebration tonight. Or maybe breakfast" he began and watched Tony's face fall "Because I have to get THE best son a present".

"Daddy" Tony giggled giving Howard a hug. A few months later, Howard and I had a fight over something idiotic. It wasn't a major one and I sent him an 'I'm sorry' message before heading out on a SHIELD mission with Peggy.

"We're almost...AAH! Incoming! Shit! It's a Stark Industries missile" I swore. Soon after, the world went dark for me.

* * *

After what seemed like minutes, I came to...only to find a familiar looking man in the same room as me.

"Sir, I must inform you that Miss Rogers has woken up and is rather very alert" a disconnected voice informed the other person. I tensed and got ready to fight.

"Who are you? Where am I" I asked as he came closer. I threw myself off the bed I was in and ran for the door. I went to go reach for a handle or something, but it opened by itself and I took the opening. I reached the living room and realized it was Howard's new house.

"Thought I'd bring you somewhere old that you'd recognize a little. Well, new to you, old to me. Nene, it's me, Tony" the guy said. I shook my head. What? Was I stupid? Tony was only three!

"You can't be! Tony's only three" I retorted. He sighed and rubbed his face. He reached for a calendar and newspaper that had been near him. I read the date: June 10, 2011. I gasped and fell onto the nearby couch.

"You've been frozen for thirty-six years" Tony told me. He sat next to me and I hugged him. Then, I felt something metal in his chest and looked down at it. What the...? Howard would've never let this happen...unless. Some things fell in to place.

"How...did they..." I asked tearing up. Tony looked at me sadly. He knew I'd figure it out right away once I had some clues. JARVIS the AI, as I later found out, tried interrupting us, but we ignored him.

"Car crash. I was seventeen and away. Hydra infiltrators messed with the car. He blamed himself, you know. Mom and I knocked it outta him pretty fast" he informed. I clung to him as I cried. My best friend was dead.

"What happened to Peggy? She was with me" I asked. For the first time since we started talking, he smiled. She had been frozen along with me and was still unconscious after being thawed out by special heaters.

"Seeing as you are an honorary Stark, but a Stark none the less, you must be caught up to date with technology. JARVIS will alert me if Aunt Peggy wakes up" Tony announced.


	2. Surprises

By ValerieRichards

Author's note: I wanted the last part of the first chapter to take place a year before Steve is found and thawed. I want to thank my friend, NCISRookie33, for all of her support.

POV: Stephanie.

Chapter 2

Tony was very patient with me as I learned what was called a laptop and what had become a cell phone. It took half a year with JARVIS, Tony, and Tony's girlfriend, Pepper, helping me out, but I finally caught up to date on most things.

"We found Captain America" I heard someone announce when I went to check up on SHIELD, which I had helped found with Howard, Peggy, and one of the guys that Steve knew. Peggy was still at Tony's house learning the tablet. I nearly choked. Steve had been frozen?

"Where is he" I asked. Being one of the founders, there had been a huge buzz when I came back. I was made the second head of SHIELD besides the grandson of the other founder, Phillips, I think his name was, who'd been ten at the time I disappeared. Director Fury attempted to stop me, but I gave him a look to overrule him.

"Ugh, where...? Stephanie? What are you doing here" Steve groaned. I managed to prevent myself from tackling him in a hug. I had my brother back! I smiled sadly at him; he hadn't aged since I last saw him.

"Steve, you've been frozen for sixty-seven years. Look at me" I commanded softly. He shook his head disbelievingly until he got a good look at me. Steve cupped my cheek and I leaned into it. I waited for him to get settled into an apartment before explaining things to him.

"YOU WHAT" Steve yelled once he heard I had taken an attempted reproduction of the Super Solider Serum. I rolled my eyes as he inspected me for anything wrong. I huffed and glared at him.

"Jeez Steve, will you chill" I sighed earning a confused look "Relax". I hugged him tightly; I kind of missed his protectiveness. Back in the 1940's, I had three 'older brothers'. Bucky Barnes, Steve's best friend, Steve, and Howard. Bucky died in the war and Howard from a car accident.

"What's that" my brother asked when he spotted my StarkPhone Tony had given me. I laughed and told him about Tony; him groaning playfully at the mention of son being like father. My phone buzzed and I jumped slightly, still not used to the vibration.

 _Come to the tower ASAP. There's something you need to see._

 _Tony_

"I got to go, Tony needs to see me. Think you won't hurt/kill yourself with all this new technology" I asked him. Steve gave me an annoyed look and I laughed. I gave him a peck on the cheek and a quick squeeze before rushing out to a car I'd borrowed from SHIELD.

"Tony's in the lab. Says it's important" Pepper said hoping I knew what it was. Pepper was a sweet girl; she had walked in on Tony and I chatting in the kitchen a few days after my defrosting and thought something was going on between us.

 _"Hi! You're Pepper? I've heard all about you"_ I had said when I spotted her in the doorway. I saw her stiffen and instantly knew Tony hadn't told her about me. I smacked him upside the head and gave him a look Maria had always given him when he was doing something wrong.

 _"Pep, this is Stephanie"_ Tony explained; I gave him another look _"Aunt Nene"_. I sighed. That was probably the best I was going to get from him.

 _"I'm his godmother, but I was frozen in ice for a long time. I just woke up and the two of us were catching up. Tony's dad and I were best friends growing up"_ I clarified. Recognition dawned in her eyes and she reached to shake hands.

 _"I'm sorry. I thought...he's told me a lot about you too...I should've realized..."_ she said turning red. I waved it off and motioned for her to join us. After a while of talking, I really liked her. She wasn't afraid to put Tony in line. Maria would've approved.

"Tony, what's wrong" I asked stepping into the lab carefully. Tony was like Howard, he blew things up at least once every few days on a good project. Instead of the 'look what I built' moment I was expecting, I got a folder.

"Dad had apparently started this either a little before or after you disappeared. Hard to tell, no date on it" he explained. I looked at the papers inside it and nearly collapsed. It was a highly classified op looking into a Hydra creation called The Winter Soldier. It had a picture of who they used as well.

"Bucky" I whispered. Tony sat me down on a chair and told me that apparently only a handful of people knew about this. Thankfully, he'd been only sent on a few missions and 'killed' operatives were read in.

"It's a lot to take in, I know. I was told to give it to you by some guy from SHIELD. Said something about his grandfather and you and they're still working on it" he said skeptically. Still working on it? That means Bucky's alive!

 _ **Weeks later**_

I ran through SHIELD's helicarrier after a brainwashed Agent Clint Barton, also known as Hawkeye, took out the third engine. I had to get Dr. Bruce Banner, who had transformed into the Hulk, away from Agent Natasha Romanoff so she could go after Barton.

"Dr. Banner! You need to remember who you are" I yelled getting the Hulk's attention. I saw a large fist coming at me and grabbed my shield/stick Tony had made me. It was made up of the same metal, Tony said, my brother's shield was and reinforced for extra precautions.

"Go! Go" the others in the room shouted as they evacuated. I was glad the super soldier serum Peggy and I took gave me similar strength and speed Steve had. I knocked the Hulk through a plane, nearly getting hit by a wing and the cockpit glass. Before either of us could do anything else, a fighter jet interrupted and the Hulk turned his attention on it.

"Where's Agent Romanoff? What level" I yelled through my earpiece to whoever would listen. As soon as I got the info, I took off to help. I found her struggling and aimed my metal stick at Barton's legs, which threw him to the ground. Agent Romanoff promptly knocked him out.

"Thanks" she told me. I nodded and told her to go help the others while I took Barton to his room and strapped him to the bed. She was back by the time he woke up.

"Do you know what it's like having someone inside your head" he asked Agent Romanoff. She looked at me, not too really wanting to share in front of me, thinking I'd judge her.

"I do. Hydra got to me" I volunteered getting a surprised look from both of them. Agent Barton shook off Loki's control and I explained what happened. The two of them relaxed in front of me. I began to think back on the days after I got news that Steve had 'died'; how painful it was as the other two talked.

"Can you fly one of those jets" Steve asked, snapping me out of my thoughts. Agent Barton offered to do so and my brother told the two to suit up. I went to go follow suit, only to have Steve stop me.

"Like hell I'm staying back! Peggy will probably join you and I will too, even if I have to go as a part of SHIELD" I snapped. The two of us squared off briefly before I pushed past him. We took off in one of SHIELD's jets right behind Tony.

"Stephanie, you stick by me, you hear me" Steve ordered. I glared at him. I lived thirty years longer than he did and was an agent for SHIELD until my 'death'. He might be my brother, but he had no control over me.

"I hear you, but I'm not going to listen. I'm your sister, not your subordinate. If it's going to be as bad as I think it is, then it won't matter" I snapped. He narrowed his eyes.

"What do you mean it won't matter? It's going to be a battle! You've never been in war before" he shot back. _Nice Steve, bring sex into the equation I thought, The only reason women couldn't fight was because we were thought to be 'delicate' and supposed to be focused on having kids._

"I was an agent for thirty years after you crashed the plane! I wasn't exactly short and defenseless" I yelled. He brought up a sore issue for me.

"I wasn't defenseless! My punches never really hurt them! This has nothing to do with the topic at hand! You're going to stay by me" he exclaimed. I smacked him as hard as I could; we were both super soldiers, he could handle it.

"Both of you! Enough! Cap, she's right. She's not a kid anymore, she can handle herself. Ms...Stephanie, he's your brother, he'll always be protective of you" Agent Romanoff, Natasha as she wanted to be called, barked. She was standing in front of Steve while Agent Barton, Hawkeye, put the jet on auto pilot.

"If we're done with this argument, we've got some aliens to worry about" he reminded us. We looked at each other and nodded. It wasn't the time to do this. Natasha and Hawkeye went to go continue flying while we just stared at each other.

"I'm sorry Steph, I just wanted to do what I was never really able to. We can finally be a family without the war or being poor hanging over us. It's hard to remember you've grown" Steve apologized. I felt bad now.

"I'm sorry too. I'm so used to doing things on my own. I'm glad you're back, I really missed you" I told him as I gave him a hug. I saw Natasha smiling happily at us, especially when Steve kissed my forehead.

"What happened? You guys stop for drive thru" Tony asked as we caught up to him again. I rolled my eyes, but smirked. He was so much like Maria when he was snarky. I didn't have too much time to think about Howard and Maria as Loki, the Norse god Thor's brother, shot our jet down.

"Come on! We've got to get back up there" Steve said referring to Stark Tower where the portal letting the aliens through was above. Hydra's technological cube was really an alien artifact being used to allow hostiles to take our world.

"Well, this is going to be fun" I commented dryly as the aliens came by the dozen. I saw one of them headed towards where Hawkeye and I were standing and noticed that he hadn't seen it.

* * *

Please review! I've got more on the way.


	3. And More Surprises

By ValerieRichards

Author's note: I wanted the last chapter to stop there to avoid being too long. Anyway, I really wasn't planning on having Bucky be like an older brother to Stephanie, but it seemed to take on a mind of its own there.

I know it seems like losing Steve and her friends didn't affect Stephanie very much, but I wanted to leave that for a later chapter.

POV: Stephanie.

Chapter 3

"Hey! What..." he began when he felt me swiftly grab one of his arrows. I threw it as if I was playing darts in a club and it hit its mark a couple of yards away. Hawkeye and my brother stared at me open mouthed.

"We've got work to do. I've been on missions where I needed to do that, now let's get going" I told them. Natasha had simply shrugged when she'd seen it, she wasn't surprised. We threw what we had at the aliens, the Chitari, and rescued as many civilians as we could find.

"They're fish in a barrel down there" Steve said as he looked down from the bridge we were fighting on. Our plan was decided in a heartbeat. Hawkeye and Natasha would hold off the group on the bridge while Steve and I went to help the trapped civilians.

* * *

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine! Peggy's with me now! We've got our hands full" I called to Steve when everyone else regrouped. Steve sent an almost reluctant warning to be careful to the two of us. I listened to as much if what was going on with the others as I could. What caught my attention more than anything was about Tony and a nuke.

"...I know just where to put it" Tony was saying. My heart stopped. I gave Peggy a look before I threw myself at one of the aliens' air-bike-thingies and sped off towards the others; Peggy right behind me. I watched my godson fly the nuke right into the hole and waited for him to reappear.

"Close it" Steve told Natasha when he didn't. I gasped and tried to stop her, but to no avail. I punched Steve and saw the portal close. Then, with everyone else, spotted the little red dot that was Tony making it...and not stopping.

"He's not stopping" I cried. I tried to figure out something to do when the Hulk intervened and saved him. As he was laid on the ground and mask pulled off, I realized he wasn't breathing, but the reactor was still glowing.

"Ah! Please say no one kissed me" he gasped after I nearly screamed at Bruce to give a loud roar to scare him. I gave a relieved, airy laugh and held him tightly. Thor didn't have to voice it, but not everything was over yet.

"It's not over yet" he told the others. They looked up at him. I kept hold of Tony as I pulled him up and started heading to Stark Tower to deal with Loki. On the way, Hawkeye began to interrogate Peggy as to where she was, only to get nearly attacked when he got up in her face.

"She was at SHIELD. They get this idea that we're fragile just because we're from the forties. Doesn't matter that we were in charge" I muttered stopping the matter entirely. Steve raised an eyebrow at me, but gave me a proud smile. When we got Loki, I made sure I was one of the angriest looking members of the group since he'd messed with my brother and godson.

* * *

"What are you doing" Steve asked me. Thor had just left with Loki and the cube, called the Tesseract by Thor, even though it was still the cube from when Howard and I were studying it.

"I'm going to go deal with the idiots in the council who thought it was a brilliant idea to send a nuke at us" I answered, bristling at just the thought of that. I also was going to check up on the op concerning Bucky. It only took about two hours to get back to the SHELD hellicarrier after making sure things were going to be under control at the scene of the battle and I angrily strode to a conference room so I could talk to the council.

"We decided..." one of the council members began. I pinched the bridge of my nose. Both things were going nowhere and were going to give me a migraine and an ulcer.

"What you all _decided_ was an asshole decision when you all know that there's people able to deal with these situations that are a _**hell**_ of a lot more competent" I practically yelled at them. I exchanged a couple more words with them before dismissing them by just turning off my connection.

 _ **Months later**_

"Explain to me what the hell happened! Stephanie Rogers and Peggy Carter were only in the lab to check on things" Tony growled dangerously at one of lab techs. The two of us were still rather protective of each other since the battle. My mind was going a mile a minute. It hit me.

"Shit. I know what happened. Mustard gas" I said still running through things in my head. Everyone looked at me in confusion; even Steve. Then, he got it.

"Dad escaped it. He was ok. Besides, I would've been affected too" he reasoned. I almost smacked myself before remembering that they didn't understand everything I did. I shook my head.

"No, you wouldn't. Mom was already pregnant with you. They said dad was fine, they didn't know he'd gotten hit with some of it" I began to explain. I paced back and forth. Tony began to understand where I was going. If it wasn't a serious situation, I would've laughed at Director Fury's confused/partially annoyed look.

"I don't get it. How would that affect me? I never met Steve until the war and you until after it ended" Peggy asked. The time any of us met didn't mean a thing. I was in my element here and was grinning like a maniac.

"The chemicals inside him mutated some of his genes. When I was conceived, I got the mutations, but they laid dormant until now when the chemicals hit me and the electricity ran through me...and into you" I continued.

"And with the little experiment not being solely electricity and the mutation already working, it was like the effect used you two as conductors. If Thor decided to just light up around you two for shits and giggles, it wouldn't be a problem" Tony added assuring Peggy that she didn't have to worry.

"God, I'm twenty-three again! This feels so...amazing! I can do stuff I couldn't" I laughed. Soon, my excitement and happiness caught on to Peggy, who'd been reverted to twenty-six. I was so excited that I dragged the guys shopping for new outfits for the two of us.

"Come on. There's the car" Steve got out through his teeth as we left the mall. He grabbed my wrist and dragged me forwards. Peggy and I exchanged knowing smiles. Men stopped and stared as we passed by.

"Well, you now have one more brotherly duty to fulfill now" I snickered. Steve's jaw tightened and he muttered something under his breath. One of the men tried approaching me, but Steve practically snarled at the guy and sent him running.

"Hey! Where've you guys bee...wow" Hawkeye started once we arrived at the newly repaired and renamed Avengers tower. He looked me up and down and nearly started drooling.

"Might want to close your mouth, darling. You might just catch some flies" Peggy suggested pushing his mouth closed. Steve started to bristle, but I just smiled at him. I saw Natasha smile mischievously and raise an eyebrow at us from the corner of my eyes.

"You act as though we've never met Agent Barton. Stephanie Rogers, just had an accident in SHIELD's labs that de-aged me" I said. He spluttered. I turned and headed for my floor. I had some researching and experimenting to do. Hawkeye turned to my brother as I left.

"That's Stephanie?! She's hot! Screw that! She's amazing" he cried. I was just able to see Steve try to punch him for his comment. I let out a giggle in the elevator. It was so...nice to be young again and Steve was here this time.

 _ **Early 2013**_

"I had to wait _this_ long only to be told shit I already know?! I may be a far cry from the forties when we started this, but most people at least acted smarter! I'm coming in and _**I'm**_ going to deal with this" I yelled so loudly, Thor might've heard me from Asgard.

"Difficult employees" Pepper asked sympathetically. I nodded and Tony poured me a cup of coffee in a travel mug. He handed it to me with an egg sandwich he made for breakfast. He'd visited me a couple off times while I was working, so he knew how stressed I was. I gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Ok, here's the thing. Barnes, a.k.a the Winter Soldier, is under lock and key in this Hydra base here. The only way you'll get in or him out is by pissing off command" Nathaniel Jones, son of Howling Commando Gabriel Jones, told me indicating to the spots on the map.

"Well, pissing off command'll be no problem. I've got a couple of centuries to catch up on" I said grinning evilly. I rounded up all the Hydra employees we found and had them fired and arrested except for one. I made sure that I was a threat to them and that they'd come after me.

"You know, your brother's not going to be happy if he finds out" Nathaniel reminded me. I shrugged and finished my coffee. I took a deep breath before starting the car and driving towards Hydra's base. I was almost there when something...or someone landed on the front hood.

"Shit" I cried as my door was ripped clean off the car. I was yanked out and thrown yards from the car. Hydra agents fired at nearby cars, scattering the civilians and causing multiple, large explosions. _Well, so much for Steve not finding out._ I thought dryly.

 _"The Winter Soldier has missions. He will not stop unless he completes it. If you're shot, take this discreetly. This should slow your vitals enough to make you appear dead and keep you alive even with a kill shot"_ one of scientists on the op had explained earlier as he gave me a syringe. Had I not had the serum in me, I probably would've died. I pulled out my staff, as Tony called it, and turned it into my shield.

"Do you talk? C'mon! Say something" I asked trying to see what I had to work with concerning Bucky's current mental state. I threw my shield, like Steve would do, knocking all of the Hydra agents down as well shooting electrical pulses through each of their bodies to disable them as they were hit by the shield. I had to admit, Tony made an amazing weapon for me.

"I am the Asset. You are my mission. I must complete my mission" he said with more prompting. I swallowed. It was time. Time to get Bucky back to as close to how he was as I could possibly get. As he raised his gun, I stopped him.

"I just want to say one last thing before I die. Please" I asked making him lower it a little "Grant Elizabeth Shield". Bucky's face went blank. I wanted to smack my forehead. Shield? Really? Howard _had_ to pick that? The first two, I understood. Grant was Steve's middle name and Steve was his best friend. Elizabeth was mine and I was Bucky's 'family' and Howard's best friend. But shield?

"Stephanie? What..." Bucky began. I smiled and gave him a hug. He stiffened when everything settled and he remembered what happened. Neither of us were really expecting anyone else to be near us.

"Stephanie? Bucky" Steve's shocked voice asked. Very near and very loudly. Bucky jumped and...

 _ **BANG!**_

* * *

Please review!


	4. And Just One Mistake

By ValerieRichards

Author's note: Sorry, I just realized I had posted the third chapter twice. The third chapter is now updated with the things I had corrected. I also know I rushed that chapter and I apologize for that. Also, Stephanie is going to be finding out more in future chapters how she got de-aged. It can't really be explained by the science she studies. Part of it was the lab accident in the last chapter as well as the mutation from her father.

I know people are probably going to say 'You left out this or that' or 'She's a scientist that apparently studies that! She should know about this or that', so I want to say this: Stephanie may have the serum in her, but it only does certain things, she's not all knowing. The story's been mainly from her point of view, she's human and has overlooked/missed things like we all have at one point or another.

That being said, the reason I haven't shown how things like her brother's 'death' and such is affecting her because there's another part of her story and past not shared yet. Also, it might have to do with an above statement. ;)

POV: Bucky and Stephanie.

Chapter 4

 _I shot her! Oh god, I shot my sister! Oh god, oh god! Think, Bucky, think! Hospital, she needs a hospital!_ I thought wildly. I picked her up from where she'd fallen. I heard people calling her name.

"Come on kid, we've got to get you to a hospital" I told her. I put her in one of the cars I was brought in and drove off as fast as I could to the nearest doctor. While she was taken to surgery, the Avengers sped in looking frantically for her.

"Where is she? Stephanie Rogers. I'm her brother" the guy in the Captain America outfit asked. Her brother? Steve was here?! And alive?! He pulled off his mask and I nearly fell from my post in shock. It was Steve and he was only maybe a year older than when I last saw him.

"She's still in surgery, but you can wait for her if you like" the nurse said. As we waited for news, I listened to what Steve had been up to. A half hour later, the doctor said she'd be perfectly fine and I took my leave. I came to check on her periodically and found her with some of the Avengers.

"I can see she's not here! What do you mean she checked out?! She couldn't have gotten far" I heard Steve cry. She left? While she was recovering? What the hell was going through her mind? Steve left with two other guys while the girl, Natasha, followed the oddly familiar blue light guy. He knew something...and it was about my Steph.

"Holy...! You really should warn someone before you do that. You might give them a heart attack" he cried. I just glared at him. Natasha didn't even bat an eyelash for some reason. I got right up in his face, he was going to tell me where she was.

"Where is Stephanie Rogers? Tell me" I growled. His eyes narrowed at my tone and he squared his shoulders. A long time ago, I had promised myself and Sarah Rogers that I'd look after the two of them. I failed when I shot Steph, I couldn't do it again.

"I don't know where she is. I don't. I know she's not 'close by' as the Capsicle stated" he said. Capsicle? Huh? Natasha glared at him. We followed him to an alleyway and a lump started forming. Alleyways usually were where nasty stuff happened. Muggings, rape, beatings in Steve's case, kidnapping, prostitution, _murder_. The idiot knocked on one of the buildings in a rhythm.

"Tony? What...Bucky" Steph cried once she saw me. I nearly cried myself at seeing her safe and unharmed. I grabbed her and held her tightly. Natasha took a moment to call the others while she and Tony...stared at each other?

"Again? Last time, you just about gave dad a heart attack, now you're going to give Ms. Soldier here one too" he asked her. Steph rolled her eyes and gave him a look. Ms. Soldier? I did _**not**_ look like a girl!

"Respect your veterans, young man! And don't you dare start calling me an old woman" she chided him with a smack to the back of his head.

"Ow! Yes, mom" he said as though he was a child. I kept walking for a moment before freezing as his words sunk in. Mom?! She was a mother?! She was only in her early to mid _twenties_! Who the hell was the punk that dared getting my Steph pregnant? She sure as hell wasn't married, not in two to three years, not my sister! Suddenly, I realized everyone had gone quiet and was staring at me.

"Mom? Who was the father" I asked through gritted teeth. Steph and Tony blinked, looked at each other, and turned back to me. There was a moment of silence between them before they both burt out laughing. I didn't get it, what was so funny?

"Bucky, he's not my son. It was only an expression. His father, Howard Stark, was my best friend and made me Tony's godmother" Steph explained. I rubbed the back of my neck awkwardly. This century was confusing.

 _ **Stephanie**_

I felt like an idiot now. Bucky and Steve were forties guys, they were still used to things being simple. By the time I was frozen, the world had changed so much. We met up with Steve and the others by the hospital entrance.

"There you are! Where were you" my brother asked me as he hugged me. I sighed and rolled my eyes. Apparently I was still fifteen and couldn't go anywhere without telling anyone.

"Steve, I'm quite capable of taking care of myself. You forget, I lived for thirty years after you froze" I reminded him. I glanced over at Bucky, who was staring at me with his mouth open. Tony went to go say something, but his eyes caught mine and he narrowly avoided alerting the others.

"Thirty? That means you were fifty-three" Bucky gaped following us into Tony's car. Steve opened his mouth, but I snickered a little to distract him. Tony had joked more than once after I defrosted, calling me old.

"Yeah, I was old. You don't have to say it, Tony has multiple times" I commented humorously. Bucky finally caught on when we got to the tower and tried to sneak away.

"You got a place you're staying, Buck" Steve asked. Bucky began to make an excuse, but I wasn't stupid. Hydra kept Bucky in cryostasis when they didn't have a mission for him. It was all explained to me when I took on the op.

"Bullshit, you're living here. You were kept at the Hydra base and I'll be damned if you're going back. You're not going to the streets either" I interrupted. I grabbed his hand and pulled him inside as Steve chastised me for swearing and cursing.

"Miss Rogers, there is a room by Mister Rogers' own that will be suitable for Mister Barnes" JARVIS told me. Bucky jumped a foot in the air and pulled out a knife he had hidden. I grabbed the knife hand with my own.

"Thank you JARVIS. And please, it's Stephanie, Miss Rogers doesn't feel right" I said and turned to Bucky "It's ok, Bucky. JARVIS is a computer Tony added to the tower and his devices, only it thinks by itself". He relaxed at the explanation and put the knife away.

"What are you doing" Bucky asked as he watched me pull out my tablet. After everyone moved into the tower, I had hacked into the security systems and I could find out where everyone was. I had assured Tony, when he'd found out, that it was only to see what rooms everyone was in and if there was anything suspicious.

"This shows where everyone is in the building. That's me and...for god's sake" I began, swearing when I saw something. Steve and Natasha were in the kitchen with Bruce while Tony was in his lab, probably hovering over a new invention. However, what caught my attention was Clint Barton.

"Who's Bruce" Bucky asked suspiciously. I gave him a small smile and assured him he was one of us. I turned back to the name Clint Barton hovering between the hallway, Steve's bedroom, and this one. He was in the vents. Again. I gave Bucky a quick warning before I used the furniture to vault me up to the grate leading to the maze of vents.

"Barton! You do _**not**_ need to be in this part of the tower! There is _**no**_ reason to be over here and next time you might get attacked! You can't use Steve as an excuse either! It's called texting or asking JARVIS" I barked into them. I heard a groan and movement allowing me to gracefully land back on the ground.

"Do I want to know" Bucky asked motioning to the vents. I shrugged and explained how Clint loved crawling around the vents whether to spy or just get from place to place. When I mentioned Hawkeye's last name, an eyebrow raised.

"Yes, he's related to Sam Barton. It's his grandson. God! I don't need you saying anything! It's embarrassing enough having _dated_ his _grandfather_ " I sighed when he got a mischievous look. I closed my eyes and remembered that meeting.

* * *

 _"Hi, I'm here to see Mr. Samuel Barton" I said approaching the front desk in the nursing home. I was directed down to a room and took a deep breath before entering._

 _"My word! Stephanie Rogers, is that you? You look no older than twenty-four, twenty-five" Sam called when he saw me. Tears slipped down my cheek. I was supposed to be in a nursing home at this point in time if not dead._

 _"I'm twenty-four. There was an accident and it aged me from fifty-three to twenty-five. I just feel so out of place" I admitted. Sam reached up from his wheelchair and wiped the tears out of the way._

 _"Darling, don't cry. This was meant to be; if you were brought here, it was for a reason. That big heart of yours is going to change the world" Sam told me. I smiled and kissed his cheek._

 _"Grandpa" a familiar voice called. I stood up straight as none other than Agent Clint Barton almost ran in. He stopped short when he saw me. We stared at each other for a moment._

 _"Agent Barton" I cried. I had known before I was frozen that at least three of Sam's kids had and/or were expecting children, but I never knew the names. I looked at Sam, who was wearing an amused look._

 _"I see you've both met. Clint, Stephanie and I had dated before I met your grandma. Oh, Mary would've gotten a chuckle if you two get together" Sam laughed. We both blushed. Sam and I had broken up mutually and we remained friends until I was frozen. I was happy when he met and married Mary._

 _"I'm sorry gentlemen, I've got to go" I said giving Sam another peck on the cheek. This time, Sam kissed my forehead._

* * *

"Steph! You still with me kid" Bucky asked. I shook my head, amusing him, to get out of my daydream. I assured him that I was fine and told him the story.

 _ **Bucky**_

I had been at the Avengers' tower for a few months now and I had to admit, Steve and Stephanie's choice truly helped me. The team added a new member, the Falcon, who Steve and Natasha had met on one of their missions.

"Where's Steph" Steve asked. The heart attack mission, named by me because the punk decided to try to take on more than he could, dealt with very elusive Hydra agents and caused them to need more help than they knew. Luckily, Steve had already met the Falcon and he was willing to help them out. Sam, the Falcon's civilian name, worked down at the VA and knew exactly how to deal with some of the problems I faced.

"I don't know. Work, I think" I shrugged. Steph had been at SHIELD almost most of the day for the past couple of days and nobody knew why. Neither Clint, Natasha, nor Peggy knew why and Steph had been home basically to sleep. A couple of times, Steve and I had found that she'd fallen asleep in a meal she had made for herself.

 _"We now have confirmed reports that there has been some sort of attack on the agency, SHIELD. We have yet to hear who or what had exactly happened. Many are saying that it looks like a bomb or some sort of large figure has torn through one of their buildings..."_ a reporter on the news announced. Everyone looked to Bruce.

"It wasn't me. Even the other guy says the same" Bruce defended. Steve and I looked at each other and we instantly went for our phones. Steve started trying to text Steph, being that he was a little better at that than I was, while I called. An hour later, she'd neither answered nor called back and we were worried.

"Stephanie! What happened? They're saying a bomb went off! Is everything okay" Natasha asked, jumping up when Steph came through the door. Steph looked at us and sat down wearily. She scrubbed her eyes.

"Everything's under control finally and I got the green light to tell you guys now. We'd gotten wind that Hydra was planning on setting up an attack on us after we'd took and destroyed their weapon. They'd sent in their top guys to not only steal our weapons, but also to finish the Winter Soldier's mission" she explained looking at me.

"They were trying to kill you? Why the hell did you stay there instead of getting to somewhere safer?! And why did you come back and forth when they could've easily taken you out then" I cried. What the hell was she thinking? Steve looked as though he could wring her neck for being stupid as well.

"Because, while Peggy and I were frozen, SHIELD, and maybe Howard, decided to keep his dangerous weapons at that building. Distracting the agents would let ours relocate them" she countered. Peggy and Tony, Howard's son, rolled their eyes at Stark's dumb plan.

"That hole..." Clint began to ask. Steph gave him a look and glanced down at her cell phone when it beeped. All I read was that they were checking for each weapon to see if any was missing. Steve left quickly to put his uniform on.

"Was me. Hydra infiltrated the building and we had to fight. There were two agents in large suits that I chucked out the window. They forgot I've got a replica of the Super Soldier serum in me" she told us. I sighed. Apparently Stark decided to try to help replicate the serum and Steve's girl and Steph decided to take it with a few mishaps.

"They know if anything was stolen yet" Steve asked, slipping back in. Steph went to go say something, but her phone beeped and she paled. She stood up.

"Peggy, I just was told. One of the things stolen was the Blitzkrieg" Steph told her pointedly. I looked at Peggy, who'd also gone pale at the name. Again, Steve and I looked at each other. There was something they weren't telling us.

"What's the Blitzkrieg? What does it do" Steve asked. This time, Tony looked nervous. This was something big. The three said it would take out New York's power for a long time, but I knew Steph was lying.

"Peggy, we've got to go _now_ " she insisted. Steve was able to meddle his way in and left with them. Hopefully he could get the truth from them.

 _ **Stephanie**_

Steve couldn't know what was inside the Blitzkrieg. Peggy and I already knew and both of us had ended up punching Howard when we found out.

"Ok, we're by ourselves. What is this Blitzkrieg really" Steve asked as we sped towards the coordinates given to us. Peggy and I gulped and Steve's eyes narrowed. We joined some other agents in storming the warehouse they were 'brilliantly' hiding the weapons in. It got hairy at times, but Steve was usually right there.

"Is it in there" Peggy asked once we got back to the tower with it. We had both overruled their attempt to take the Blitzkrieg back and informed them that it was going to Tony. I opened it up once we were on Tony's floor in his lab. The vial was still placed where it had been the last time we saw it.

"What is in that vial" Steve growled at us. The two of us froze; we hadn't heard the door open or anyone come in.

* * *

I saw the Blitzkrieg Button episode of Agent Carter and I couldn't help but love it. I also wanted to start setting things up a bit for another character's arrival in the next chapter.

I know that Captain America: The Winter Soldier was an awesome movie, I loved it too. However, with Stephanie around, best friends with Howard, and one of the founding members of SHIELD, I think things wouldn't have happened like they did in the movie.


End file.
